


Связующая нить

by Radinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dialogue, Drama, Fantastic, Horror, M/M, Philosophy, Post-Hogwarts, Technology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radinger/pseuds/Radinger
Summary: Зарисовка на статью -http://tvzvezda.ru/news/vstrane_i_mire/content/201604300052-o72u.htm30.04.16 - Самый мощный в мире ускоритель заряженных частиц был выведен из строя хорьком, - об этом сообщает The Daily Mail.





	Связующая нить

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - agua-tofana. Написано на "Малфойфест"-17, проходящий на дайри. Время действия фика соответствует указанному в статье.  
> Музыкальная тема: [Thursday - NY Batteri](https://my.mail.ru/music/songs/thursday-ny-batteri-50178462c027be752be2b273d003b40e)

«— Напоминаю, что в эфире магической информ-радиостанции «Вестник» рубрика «Новости-без-цензуры» и ее неизменный ведущий Ли Джордан. Вы прослушали репортаж нашего специального корреспондента Колина Криви с места событий, которые разворачиваются вблизи Женевы, в маггловской части Европейского совета по ядерным исследованиям, также известного как «ЦЕРН-М». Подтвердилась информация о том, что группе магглов стали доступны засекреченные данные по изменению временных потоков. Подобную технологию используют при создании хроноворотов. Проверенный источник сообщает, что аврорским подразделением быстрого реагирования «Сокол» при поддержке специалистов Отдела тайн был задержан сотрудник Министерства Магии за разглашение сведений, составляющих государственную тайну.

Ранее магглами неоднократно предпринимались попытки изменения пространственно-временных связей, — тщетные, благодаря маггловскому премьер-министру Дэвиду Кэмерону, не позволявшему этой работе выйти из-под контроля и успешно подталкивавшему ее в неверном направлении. Тридцатого апреля, в канун Белтайна, ученые успешно запустили механизм, близкий к аналогу хроноворота, — так называемый «адронный коллайдер». Спешу успокоить наших слушателей: в ходе спецоперации, возглавляемой доблестным аврором Рональдом Уизли, данное устройство почти сразу было выведено из строя. Магглам, находившимся на месте происшествия, изменена память; о временных магических сдвигах не сообщается. По прогнозам аналитиков ситуация может спровоцировать кадровые перестановки, а, возможно, и дальнейшую отставку основных действующих фигур в маггловском правительстве. И только что поступила информация о госпитализации двух волшебников. Сведения об их состоянии будут представлены колдомедиками позднее. Оставайтесь с нами...»

Голос в динамике прервался, и помещение, словно вакуумным колоколом, накрыло звенящей тишиной, тут же рассеявшейся от хриплого дыхания.

— Уизел во всех новостях.

Малфой безуспешно попытался перевернуться с боку на спину. Его руки и ноги сводило дикими судорогами, а из раны, вертикально делящей грудину пополам, вместе с кровью не переставая вытекала жизнь. Гарри сидел напротив, безостановочно совершая легкие пассы палочкой и чуть заметно шевеля губами — накладывал исцеляющие заклинания. После очередной судороги Малфой снова заговорил:

— Руку дай. Ближе.

Гарри просунул пальцы под его щеку, наблюдая, как сжимается в ране диафрагма, как подергивается кадык. Серая капсула упала на ладонь.

— Побрякушка Клемптона.

Гарри на мгновение сбился с речитатива. Края раны расползлись в тот же миг.

 

Эдвард Клемптон был известным артефактологом, чрезвычайно увлекавшимся животными с сильным магическим фоном. Поговаривали даже о зоофилии, но это осталось на уровне соседских сплетен. Четыре столетия назад ученый посвятил двадцать лет жизни систематизации данных по временным кривым Световых Путей, изучению аномальных мест искажения пространства и влияния преломления света на скорость передвижения живых существ. Клемптон стал основоположником теории аппарации, а также осуществления волновых перемещений во времени не только назад, но и вперед — фактически, в неизвестное будущее. В пятьдесят он написал книгу «Мои сто тридцать», которая тут же вошла в учебный план всех колдовских школ мира.

Скончался он, однако, значительно раньше указанного срока — примерно через три года после публикации рукописи. Объяснение нашлось почти сразу: Клемптон вступил в конфликт с формированием событий и перекрыл вновь созданной реальностью ту, которая была ему уготована. После этого его непопулярный на тот момент противник по дебатам, французский советник Антуан Кавелье выпустил свой трактат, который лег в основу законодательных нормативов по запретам на перемещение во времени, где наглядно описал итог вмешательства в естественный ход событий.

Многие приезжали в Британию только за тем, чтобы отыскать легендарный хроноворот для реализации возможной встречи с самим собой. Не были редкостью рассказы о людях, встретивших где-нибудь вдали от родных мест более старую «версию» соседа или знакомого. Особенно старались многочисленные гадалки, якобы видевшиеся буквально вчера со своей поздней версией, нашептавшей точную дату грядущего конца света.

В начале двадцатого века мельком появилась информация, что артефакт попал в руки Отдела тайн и был скрыт от любопытных взоров на внутреннем складе. Последовавшие за этим две мировых маггловских и три магических войны заставили население критически взглянуть на саму возможность существования артефакта и перевести его в раздел мифов.

 

Малфой ехидно ощерился, демонстрируя отсутствующий малый коренной. Анестезирующее заклинание дало сбой, и к судорогам прибавилась боль, острыми клинками прошивая тело. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что это последний вздох, но магические импульсы, направляемые Гарри, усилились и снова позволили легким раскрыться. Призрачный поток невесомым белесым туманом накрыл лежащего, притупляя чувствительность нервных клеток и действуя лучше любого зелья. Единственная лампочка в углу, экранированная отталкивающим магию стеклом, уже начала мигать и пару раз гасла. Притолочный клапан механической вытяжки работал с перебоями, толчками выбрасывая часть затхлого воздуха обратно в помещение.

— Это кто-то из Невыразимцев. У остальных полномочий не хватило бы.

Малфой порциями заглатывал воздух, пропихивал в легкие. Обратно вырывалась кровавая пена, перемежаясь с тяжелыми хрипами. Стараясь не терять концентрации, Гарри положил капсулу в карман и тут же извлек уменьшенный набор полевого колдомедика, с иглой и шелковой нитью, поскольку магия на рану почти не действовала. Вероятность значительной кровопотери, влекущей летальный исход, приблизилась к максимально допустимой. Кожа под силой заклинаний срасталась слишком медленно. Необходимо было прижигать и зашивать.

* * *

— Потти.

— Что?

— Как ты меня на шестом курсе находил?

— Карта Хогвартса. На ней видны все передвижения.

— А... — Малфой закашлялся. — А я думал, так... судьба.

Гарри держал в руках его ладонь. Малфой молчал и мысленно отсчитывал каждый вздох.

* * *

— Отпусти меня уже. Мы в чертовом подвале за пару миль от поверхности. Восемнадцать часов ты непрерывно вбухиваешь в меня свою противную гриффскую магию. Сколько еще ты сможешь держать заклинание контроля энергий? Смирись, Потти.

— Вот скажи, на кой черт я полтора месяца заколдовывал поисковый артефакт для экстренной связи?

— Так я им и воспользовался.

— Через три дня. Когда я уже носом землю начал рыть. Я узнал из маггловской газеты, — Гарри на пару секунд прервался и опустил палочку. — Малфой, вдумайся: маггловская газета оказалась оперативнее тебя.

— Там фонило как в Стоунхендже. На месте я не смог превратиться обратно. Пришлось импровизировать.

К тому времени как Малфой в анимагической форме пробрался в лабораторию запуска «ЦЕРНа-М», Альберт Кертис уже начал процесс активации ретранслятора. Оставалось восемь минут до старта, а Малфой находился в зоне полной блокировки магических импульсов. Семь этажей вверх по запасной железной лестнице с огромными провалами в местах отсутствующих ступенек он преодолел почти на одном дыхании.

Слева от аппарата, у пересекающихся железных балок скрывалась антенна, связанная со спутником, который контролировал соединение и подачу сигнала о смещении внешней проекции.

Планеты выстраивались в ряд, на солнце яркими вспышками выплескивалась плазма, где-то далеко, за миллиарды световых лет рождались сверхновые, а Малфой не знал, как остановить поглощение жалкой планеты сферическим вакуумом из-за желания маленьких существ стать повелителями Вселенной.

* * *

— Когда уже вместо чертова Уизела в новостях заговорят обо мне?

— Первое правило сотрудников Отдела тайн — неразглашение информации.

— Иногда даже мне хочется побыть героем, а не сдохнуть забытым всеми.

— Я буду тебя помнить, — отозвался Гарри, но тут же опомнился и возмущенно продолжил: — И ты не сдохнешь!

Малфой хрипло рассмеялся в ответ:

— Ты сам себе противоречишь. Гриффская логика.

— А вдруг у них получилось бы? Открыли бы новый мир, создали альтернативную Вселенную с одними магами, где все жили бы долго и счастливо.

— И умерли в один день, потому что синдром перенаселения еще никто не отменял. Семь миллиардов человек, способных колдовать, на крошечной планетке. Да она взорвала бы сама себя.

* * *

— В чем суть движения времени?

— Поттер, давай не будем о высоких материях и смысле сущего.

— Я просто хотел узнать цель, которой ты пытался достичь в этой жизни.

— А если ее не было?

— Ты всегда придерживаешься строгого направления и просто не можешь стоять на месте или идти в никуда.

— Последнее как раз могу. Так я здесь и оказался.

Задание насчет рядовой проверки довольно ощутимой активности у обычно спокойных швейцарских соседей было выдано даже не начальником, а секретарем отдела по контролю над магическими всплесками. Малфой сразу почуял неладное и экстренно созданным порталом уже к вечеру переместился на континент. Последующие сутки он занимался сбором информации, чтобы в итоге оказаться в какой-то дыре, где на несколько миль вокруг простиралась пустыня.

Потребовалась четверть часа, чтобы сломать наложенный кем-то купол иллюзии отражения и рассеять чары отвлечения внимания. Еще в момент обнаружения объекта Малфой послал сигнал тревоги в центральное ведомство. Он не проверил — главный промах, как оказалось, — прошел ли сигнал через пространственный барьер на границе с Швейцарией. Эта страна старалась занимать нейтральную позицию и претендовала на статус центра по урегулированию спорных вопросов между остальными. Она подобострастно хранила всю поступающую информацию и блокировала исходящую, лишь по чайной ложке позволяя ей просочится в прессу. Швейцарское Министерство выглядело суровым поборником справедливости и оплотом морали в смутные времена снятия запретов и падения нравов разлагающегося общества.

Согласно старой поговорке, основное разложение сконцентрировалось как раз за главным щитом непорочности и благонравия.

Времени Малфою катастрофически не хватало, надо было срочно разобраться, какие маггловские тайны скрывал магический купол. Во время войны с Гриндевальдом в таких местах обычно проводили опыты на внутриутробных плодах и проверяли влияние магии на изменение мозговой деятельности и строения костной системы магглов. Последствия этих опытов потом десятилетиями пытался искоренить самый масштабный за время существования магического мира альянс из двадцати восьми стран, путем подписания международного соглашения по усилению магического контроля и максимально быстрому устранению последствий. Магическое сообщество старалось свести всё к выдумкам маггловских шарлатанов, но в разных концах света и полвека спустя продолжали всплывать факты проявления телепатии, левитации и других побочных эффектов, вызывающих впоследствии онкологические заболевания мозга. Клетки в теле магглов отторгали спровоцированное зельями насильственное изменение ДНК, лимфоциты начинали атаковать внутренние органы как чужеродные, и это провоцировало еще и системные заболевания аутоиммунного характера.

Когда купол исчез, прямо посреди пустыни, в нескольких сотнях ярдов от Малфоя, обнаружились многовековые реликтовые деревья, заплетенные густым кустарником, и кованые ворота. Что-то буквально подталкивало его идти вперед, но ощущение давления сверху говорило о наличии следящих заклинаний, поэтому пришлось вновь уменьшить уже разложенные артефакты разблокировки и вспомнить об анимагических способностях. Каждый раз Малфой на несколько мгновений растворялся в ощущениях изменения собственного тела, пусть оно и было после преобразования не самым внушительным. Чувства радости от предстоящей трансформации его лишил Грюм еще в самый первый раз, на четвертом курсе, наложив именно выявляющие чары и вдоволь поиздевавшись над студентом.

Деревья, расположенные по периметру объекта, покрывали сдерживающие рост заклинания. При наличии любого магического источника, — в том же Запретном лесу, — природа без должного контроля начинала сходить с ума, страдая гигантизмом. Здание «ЦЕРНа-М» высилось над землей мертвой каменной глыбой и выглядело построенным во времена Мерлина. Еще больше величия придавал ему высокий шпиль на крыше, пронзающий небосвод. Не оставалось сомнений, что именно он стягивал на себя все молнии в радиусе десятка миль.

Малфой пригибался к земле и перемещался мелкими перебежками — излишняя предосторожность, поскольку в округе не наблюдалось ни единой живой души. Можно было бы подумать, что это частное родовое поместье, если бы не маггловское приспособление наверху и внушительная железная дверь, врезанная в каменную стену.

* * *

— Пора исповедаться в грехах.

— Вдруг ты не выдержишь?

— Есть герои, которые несут хаос и разрушения, есть несущие благо и созидание. А есть я. Я выношу тебя.

* * *

— Эй, ты что?..

Гарри не ответил. Только сделал рану на груди глубже и начал вплетать волшебство прямо в сердце. Под воздействием выброса адреналина оно пульсировало все быстрее. Разноцветные искры срывались с пальцев, вязью рун оседая на коже Малфоя. Первобытная магия наползающим туманом окружила двух людей, посмевших вторгнуться в основу древних законов мироздания и перекраивать их под себя.

Каждому при рождении отводится отрезок пути, который следует пройти. Когда в судьбу человека вмешивается кто-то другой, то берет ответственность за сокращение или продление жизни на себя. Сокращая чужую жизнь, мы продлеваем свою. Это лежит в основе эгоистичной сути человека. В исключительном случае можно увеличить жизнь другого за счет собственной. Однако чтобы получить нужный эффект, необходимо преодолеть слишком много «но».

От Гарри к Малфою протянулись световые нити, по которым импульсами двигалось само время. Слепящий белизной шар начал будто разъедать и изменять собой живую плоть, концентрируясь на груди в пучок энергии. Сердце впитывало жизненную силу и растворялось в этом сиянии.

Малфой ощущал циркуляцию магии в теле и покалывание в онемевших конечностях от вновь разогнавшегося потока крови. Железный раскаленный обруч сковал голову, сдавил виски, провоцируя появление белых пятен перед глазами. Сетчатку выжигал ослепительный свет, казалось, что зрение пропало навсегда, и это пугало намного больше смерти. По позвоночнику проходили волны дрожи, заставляя выгибаться и сжимать грязную от пота и крови простынь так, что старая хлопковая ткань трещала вдоль и поперек. Впервые магия казалась настолько живой, что позволяла коснуться самой ее сущности.

Пульсация сотворенного колдовства пронзила тело Малфоя, заставляя потерять связь с реальностью. Силы оставили его еще часов двадцать назад. Огненные волны, похожие на раскаленную лаву, текущую по венам, концентрировались там, где когда-то билось сердце, а сейчас разрасталась черная дыра. Ощущение страха притупил холод, проходящий по спине, и контраст огня и льда, без разбора набитых в грудную клетку. Тело потряхивало от электрических импульсов и разрывало словно опутывающими его ядовитыми лианами.

От насыщенности природной магии по стенам пошли трещины. Стекло, экранирующее лампочку, тоже треснуло, но помещение не погрузилось во тьму. Свет разливался от груди Малфоя.

Когда-то Гарри получил часть сил от умирающего Волдеморта и теперь, наконец, нашел способ применить их во благо. В последнее время они как кислота разъедали его изнутри. Гарри будто был ходячим генератором, непроизвольно аккумулируя чужие выбросы природной магии. Знакомый колдомедик после ультимативного требования ответа сообщил, что чужеродная магия либо все-таки уничтожит носителя, либо покинет его в результате заземления в достаточно сильном источнике, подобном Хогвартсу во времена Основателей. Проблема заключалась в том, что магия Волдеморта при этом должна была вытянуть и силу самого Гарри, и, если в этот момент он не умер бы от истощения, то навсегда остался бы сквибом.

Но сейчас Гарри раскрылся, заставляя магическое ядро работать на двух человек. Тонкая светящая нить протянулась от его запястий к сердцу Малфоя. Одна магия на двоих. Одно дыхание, одна жизнь и одна смерть. Гарри некому было обучать родовой магии, но временами он заглядывал в Лютный к старому Горбину в поисках книг, числящихся пропавшими или заложенных обнищавшими родами.

Когда Гарри покачнулся, прикрывая глаза, туман стал отступать и развеялся меньше чем за минуту.

— Тедди нравится все маггловское, — ответил он на вопрос, прозвучавший, казалось, тысячу лет назад. — У них есть такой придуманный герой — «железный человек». У него в груди миниатюрный атомный реактор.

Их перестало укачивать как в шторм на корабле, молнии больше не прошивали тело Малфоя, только костер тлеющими углями догорал во все еще открытой ране. Лампочка мигнула пару раз и решила поработать еще немного. Похоже, ее энергорежим и способность к выживанию были намного выше обычных.

— Клево, — Малфой еле разлепил пересохшие губы. По горлу будто прошлись наждачной бумагой. — У меня теперь будет не сердце, а сплошной магический источник.

— Зато ты будешь жить вечно.

Гарри устало вздохнул и грузно опустился на единственную мягкую лежанку в комнате — ту, что занимал Малфой. Сооружение напротив больше напоминало горизонтальную железную решетку.

— Нет, Поттер, чужая магия в пределах двух дюймов по окружности дает гниение со скоростью пары сотен клеток в день без дальнейшего восстановления. Иногда оно тормозится за счет скрытых резервов. Так что... лет пять, может, десять.

— Мне хватит. Давай устроим магглам геноцид. Они же так стремились попасть в тридцать девятый.

— Знал бы Гриндевальд — умилился б.

— Видимо, кто-то по нему скучал. Альбус давно почил, теряюсь в догадках, кто это мог бы быть.

— Ненайденный хоркрукс Темного лорда?

— Очень смешно. Остатки своего мозга ты оставил в лаборатории, — Гарри на мгновение замолчал. — Ладно, уговорил. С чего начнем?

Малфой несколько раз разжал вновь занемевшие пальцы на левой руке и проследил на ладони линию жизни, обрывающуюся где-то в районе двенадцати лет.

— Колонизируем Марс. И создадим первый межпространственный хроноворот с реверсивным ходом.

* * *

— Включи еще радио.

— Аккумулятор сел.

— Даже про Уизела не послушаешь.

* * *

— Я-то ладно, но ты. Подорвал мою веру в остатки добра. Вторые сутки тебя никто не хватился. Уизел — дерьмовый кэп, отправь его в архив.

— Да я вроде как в отпуске. В Италии. Плыву сейчас в гондоле по венецианским каналам...

— ...и нюхаешь плесень и местный снобизм.

— Не тебе упрекать других в снобизме.

— Имею право. Они не умеют подавать его на публике.

 

Внутри каменной скалы, увенчанной шпилем, Малфой будто разом переместился далеко в будущее, где настал колдовской апокалипсис, магглы победили и подчинили себе магию. По воздуху летала управляемая радиоаппаратура в попытке услужить хозяевам в белых халатах, которых только в первом помещении насчитывалось около двух десятков. Слева какой-то сотрудник рьяно чертил на доске формулы и доказывал троим коллегам что-то о броуновском движении. Равномерно гудели огромные трансформаторы и кавалькада батарей, аккумулирующих ядерную энергию. Дальше по коридору две женщины вводили в систему предварительные данные, быстро перебирали пальцами по клавиатуре и явно к чему-то готовились. На полупрозрачной голограмме текст постоянно сменялся дорабатываемой 3-D моделью механических частей. Было похоже, что они пытаются собрать паззл, но последние запчасти никак не могли состыковаться между собой.

В дальних помещениях рядами располагались огромные клетки и широкие столы, от основания которых тянулись ремни с металлическими пряжками, крепко удерживавшие жертв. В одном из привязанных к конструкциям людей Малфой узнал бесследно пропавшего полгода назад Эдварда Грайнса, работавшего в Отделе тайн Парижского Министерства магии. Пару раз их направляли на совместные операции, когда страны договаривались о сотрудничестве, — в умении быстро просчитывать ситуацию, на ходу адаптируясь к изменяющимся условиям, выпускникам Слизерина не было равных.

Сейчас от прежнего Грайнса осталась лишь тень — чрезмерно худой, осунувшийся, он выглядел едва живым. Под глазами залегла глубокая чернота, кожа клочьями слезала с ладоней. Он смотрел в никуда, рот безмолвно шевелился, из уголка стекала прозрачная нитка слюны, а по телу проходили судороги от протянутых к груди проводов, по которым шел беспрерывный мелкоразрядный ток. В неестественно расширенных зрачках, занявших почти весь белок, отражался свет от смотрового операционного светильника. Многочисленные датчики, расположенные полукругом, фиксировали пульс, отсчитывали сердцебиение, анализировали активность мозга и жизнеспособность носителя.

— Образец номер двенадцать тридцать шесть, — возвестил голос откуда-то сверху. В поле зрения Малфоя попал седой плотно сложенный человек, страдающий одышкой и проблемами с сердцем, судя по уровню потливости и красному лицу, которое периодически обтирал платком, каждый раз нервно убирая его обратно в карман. Переносицу седлали очки в толстой роговой оправе, а плечи покрывал белый халат.

До этого неподвижный кронштейн, похожий на искусственную металлическую руку, захватил крысу из емкости-аквариума, содержащей десяток одинаковых серых грызунов с темными глазками-бусинками, поместил животное в стеклянную емкость, надежно закрыл сверху крышкой и передал хозяину. Седой человек захватил шприц, лежавший рядом с рукой Грайнса и наполненный чем-то темно-бурым, и отправился в помещение по соседству.

Малфой последовал за ним — требовалось срочно выяснить, что за бесовщина тут происходит. В дверях он попятился назад — не потому, что седой ученый его заметил, а потому, что захотелось сбежать отсюда. Данные на огромном электронном табло показывали, что кровь в теле крысы идентична той, что течет по венам Грайнса. Знакомые буквы никак не хотели укладываться в голове, тонким зудящим комаром впиваясь в висок.

Вытащенная из банки крыса в руках старого маггла начала верещать и пытаться прокусить все, до чего могла дотянуться, но с перчатками из плотной резины это оказалось не так просто. Внезапно стеклянные емкости вокруг начали звенеть, соприкасаясь хрупкими боками, и двигаться к краю стола.

— Давай, детка…

С маниакальным блеском в глазах маггл доверил пытающуюся вывернуться из захвата крысу другому кронштейну. Впереди размещалась обширная платформа и высилось нечто прозрачное, куполом похожее на полусферу. Там, по другую сторону, светило миниатюрное солнце, вокруг которого вращались круглые планеты, размером с главные часы на башне Хогвартса. Конструкцию, врезавшуюся в потолок, поверху опутывали многочисленные провода. Одна из частей внизу открылась, искусственная рука поместила туда крысу и тут же загерметизировала пространство.

Животное самостоятельно поднималось в воздухе. Постепенно вокруг стал образовываться миниатюрный защитный барьер, похожий на пузырь, позволяющий магам дышать под водой. Затем сработали центробежная сила и притяжение, и крыса, наряду с мини-планетами, начала вращаться в воздухе вокруг мини-солнца. Ее купола хватило ровно на две минуты, потом его сплющило, смяло как листок ураганом, раздирая на части мохнатый живот и грудину. Из оскалившегося рта хлынула кровь, капельками застывая в невесомости. Взгляд погас, и уже мертвое, тряпичное, больше несопротивляющееся тело продолжило двигаться по спирали вокруг светила.

— Дик, ясно же, что вакуум — это тупик, — сидящий неподалеку другой маггл с заросшим щетиной лицом чиркнул зажигалкой. — На Марсе вон цэ-о-два, а не вакуум, вот и тестируй с другой атмосферой.

Он считал результаты последнего неудачного опыта и отлаженными движениями запрограммировал на создание дубликата. Система периодически лагала и сильно зависала, поэтому ей он не доверял ни на йоту.

— Заполните бланк проведенных испытаний, — возвестила подъехавшая на колесиках конструкция, протягивая листок бумаги с пустыми графами.

— Препарат не прошел испытания, — одновременно с электронным помощником, почти издевательски ухмыляясь, сказал тот самый сидящий человек, которого Малфой однажды видел на конференции по обсуждению маггловского невмешательства и четкого разграничения власти двух миров. Кингсли пригласил Малфоя за счет стараний, прикладываемых на работе, и врожденной дипломатичности, которая передалась от Люциуса. Не совсем, правда, передалась и на Поттера не распространялась, что было, скорее, неприятным исключением.

— Да что там заполнять? Оно опять сдохло! — Дик с досадой ударил кулаком по аппарату-помощнику, созданному для видеофиксации. Тот отлетел к стене, все еще повторяя текст, заданный программным модулем.

Пальцы скользнули по манжете — минутная стрелка на наручных часах начала обратный отсчет. Дик снял толстые очки в роговой оправе, протер запотевшие стекла полой халата и напялил обратно. Потом достал пару ампул и начал смешивать дозировки в шприце. Одновременно неподвижно лежавший до этого Грайнс зашелся в подобии припадка, пытаясь вывернуться из стягивающих пут.

Через несколько секунд на стене вспыхнул красный свет. Из настенных динамиков — окружая со всех сторон — раздался сигнал, и сухой, официальный голос предупредил о готовности и вступлении в фазу активации.

* * *

— Почему ты не вызвал Уизела, когда в артефакте еще была остаточная магия?

— Для этого мне надо было прекратить тебя исцелять и спустить весь резерв на сомнительную попытку.

— Твои целительские манипуляции не менее сомнительны.

— По крайней мере, ты еще не подавился собственной кровью.

* * *

— Это каменный саркофаг, Малфой. Портал в один конец.

— Помнится, загадал на Йоль провести с тобой остаток дней. — Малфой вздохнул и попытался медленно перевернулся на бок, поскольку спину капитально отлежал. — В «Истории Хогвартса» есть легенда, мораль которой сводится к тому, что надо четче формулировать свои желания.

— Не уточнил промежуток? — хмыкнул Гарри, совершая пассы. Он применил заклинание для поиска воды, но особых успехов пока не достиг.

Малфой лежал с перевязанным торсом, развлекая себя тем, что подначивал Гарри и дискутировал на разные темы. Собственная кончина отсрочилась еще на пару часов, а, возможно, даже дней, жизнь заиграла новыми красками, поэтому появилось закономерное желание сделать то, чего еще не успел, — например, объяснить Поттеру очевидные вещи и снова исказить его призму восприятия под новым углом, как делал не раз.

— Это просто отдача Вселенной. Так происходит с любым желанием, — он сводил и разводил кончики пальцев, как будто его субъективная трактовка поясняла законы мироздания. — За реализацией всегда следует кармическое воздаяние.

Гарри прошелся по сумрачным коридорам — в половине помещений лампочки давно перегорели. Система проходов напоминала вену с отходящими от нее артериями — главный коридор и ответвления от него, заканчивающиеся комнатами-тупиками. В одной из них нашлась раковина, из которой при помощи заклинания раскупоривания удалось добиться ржавых капель, что свидетельствовало о наличии внутренней системы канализации, возможно, каким-то образом соединенной с подземными водами. В любом случае, начало было положено, а это было несколько больше, чем вообще ничего.

Гарри закончил быструю инспекцию и плечом подпер косяк дверного проема.

— Итог не самый плохой. Видимо, здесь был жилой сектор или местный изолятор. Там стеллажи с консервными банками, — он махнул рукой за плечо. — Они под стазисом.

Малфой запрокинул голову и задумчиво вздохнул. На потолке к трещинам от времени добавились те, чтобы были вызваны концентратом природной магии. Даже легкий подземный толчок грозил обрушить своды и все под собой погрести. Взгляд Малфоя скользнул по стене и задержался на Гарри.

— Мы будем орать друг на друга, а потом трахаться, беспрерывно чередуя эти действия.

Тот в ответ качнул головой, легкомысленно улыбнулся и полез устраивать ревизию в местном шкафу, который деревянной громадиной, обещающей сотни секретов, возвышался в комнате.

— С перерывом на консервы. Это ли не рай? — Гарри достал жестяную тарелку и, подумав, две чашки. — Прекрасное времяпрепровождение.

— Ты разорвешь меня на части. Или я откушу свой хвост. — Малфой развел пальцы в латинской «V», требуя две тарелки.

— Ты к себе несправедлив, — отрицательно качнув головой, ответил Гарри. Есть Малфою с такими ранениями в ближайшие сутки не светило. — Везде выступаешь пострадавшей стороной.

Он встал, оставив посуду на тумбочке, достал набор для первой помощи, подвинул Малфоя, присел на освободившийся островок жесткой лежанки и, как нюхлер сокровища, начал раскладывать свои принадлежности, бережно расправляя моток бинта. Малфою нравилось наблюдать за его действиями, иногда это даже вводило в медитативное состояние.

Они часто нуждались в услугах Гарри как одного из самых квалифицированных и быстро доступных в любое время суток полевых колдомедиков, практикующих в области излечения ран, почти несовместимых с жизнью. Рон старался предупреждать о предстоящем сильно заранее, Кингсли тоже старался знать меру, что не очень хорошо выходило из-за участившихся форс-мажоров. Залатать, чтоб доползти до Мунго, потом залатать снова, чтобы заросло за пару часов, — в этом Гарри был одним из лучших специалистов. Практически ни одна крупная вылазка аврората, чреватая угрозой для жизни, не обходилась без его участия. Гарри реагировал быстро, связку заклинаний накладывал стабильную и применял пока до конца не изученные маггловские технологии. Малфой видел пару статей в «Меди-вестнике» за его авторством, листал их на досуге.

— Когда я захлебнусь собственным ядом, смогу понаблюдать за твоими попытками раскаяния и тоски по мне.

Гарри тихо рассмеялся, отчего у глаз собрались морщинки, и провел ладонью над грудью Малфоя, где сквозь бинт уже начали проступать едва заметные алые пятнышки. Кровотечение опять возобновлялось — в ближайшие сутки заклинания необходимо было обновлять каждый час. Гарри потянулся за дезинфицирующим раствором и, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Малфоем, выдохнул:

— Перед этим ты свернешь мне мозг заумными терминами и вдолбишь искусство выбирания правильной вилки на светских раутах. Может, это, наконец, повод побольше узнать друг о друге?

— Тебе о моей подлой сущности, а мне — о твоей придурковатости?

Малфой видел собственное отражение в глазах Гарри — таким помятым он давно не был. Похоже, к концу жизни он становился не только поттеро-, но и самокритичным. Гарри выпрямился, подготавливая пласт для наложения лечебных заклинаний.

— О твоей принципиальности и моей самоотверженности.

— Вечно ты пытаешься найти во мне что-то хорошее.

 

По информации, полученной от старого знакомого Люциуса, которого тот когда-то шантажировал, выходило, что магглы не только знали о существовании колдовства, но уже успешно прошли период осознания и принятия и вступили в фазу адаптации и активных исследований для дальнейшего подчинения высших сил. Они прощупывали критически возможный уровень изменений в собственной ДНК и возможность внедрения новых хромосом. Конгломерат «ЦЕРН-М» был ничем иным как прикрытием для группы стран по самым масштабным лабораторным опытам на живых людях со времен последней мировой войны.

Снаружи агрегат был похож на огромный железный сосуд, полый, угрожающе нависавший сверху. Серебряные вкладки окольцовывали вход на своеобразную платформу, которую Малфой окрестил про себя «жертвенным алтарем». Бесконечное количество аппаратуры с кучей проводов, по которым проходили тысячевольтные разряды, примыкало к полукругу, вырезанному в укрепленной стене. Магглы проводили опыты по фокусированию пучков частиц с помощью магии, и с аппаратом отпадала необходимость во многомильных тоннелях для их пролета.

Это было далеко не простым изучением материи, ученые создали этот огромный портал для перемещения не в пространстве, понял Малфой, а во времени, — портал, способный исказить понимание реальности и рушащий все известные магглам законы Вселенной.

Маленькую сияющую капсулу с крестом, находившуюся в задней части платформы, не узнать было трудно. Драко часами рассматривал ее, когда ему было шесть, — отец позволял прикоснуться к истории и взять с нижней полки трехтомник, скрытый от чужих глаз множеством заклинаний и самой магией мэнора. Малфои состояли в дальнем родстве с тем самым Кавелье — давним любовником Клемптона, и на дальней полке бережно хранился дневник с полустертыми буквами, где, среди перечисления любовных утех, проскакивало описание, а в конце и изображение легендарного хроноворота.

В Академии Малфой освоил не только узконаправленные заклинания, влияющие на разум, боевку и искусство работы с опасными артефактами, но и умение обращаться с маггловским оружием. Отдел тайн отвечал прежде всего за сохранение статуса секретности, поддержание общественного миропорядка и постоянную работу с магглами в дипломатических представительствах. Активные рейды случались редко, но это всегда было что-то, далеко выходящее за пределы рядовых происшествий, с которыми мог бы справиться аврорат или отдел быстрого реагирования, в последние время перешедший под негласное руководство Гарри. Они с Роном постоянно прикрывали друг друга.

Запуск начинался через считанные секунды, нужно было спешить. Внезапно позади закричали, и Малфой понял, что его засекли. Один из магглов указывал на него пальцем, охранник уже бросился наперерез. Ничто не должно было помешать эксперименту, встать между магглами и апогеем их власти — их собственным концом. Они не учли одного — что нужно считаться со всеми разумными существами, живущими на планете и делящими с ними одно информационное и территориальное пространство, существами, которые при этом могли оказаться на порядок выше в пищевой цепи.

Малфой пятился назад, внизу простиралась бесконечность в насколько этажей, отделяющая его от чертова аппарата. Шаг — и позади охранника замаячили еще двое, а также один ученый, судя по белому халату. Малфой на мгновение обернулся и увидел, как по белой шерсти скользит горящая алым точка. Он отскочил — не настолько быстро, чтобы уклониться от пули. Пробив мягкие ткани, она вошла куда-то вглубь тела, ломая работу внутренних органов.

Малфой сиганул с последних ступеней железной лестницы. Пальцы маггла задели его хвост и сжали в кулаке воздух. Малфой спиной чувствовал нарастающий ужас позади и при этом никак не мог превратиться обратно — что-то намертво блокировало его магию.

Ему удалось зацепиться за сеть проводов, точнее, капитально в них запутаться после пары метров в прыжке. Он начал съезжать вниз, прямо в центр, к этой светящейся чертовой побрякушке. Снова раздалась стрельба, последовала автоматная очередь. Пули зацепили несколько проводов, вызвав снопы светящихся искр. Систему начало коротить, и, наконец, по громкой связи кто-то отдал приказ прекратить огонь. Под заполошные крики «Сандрес, ты вводил этому хорьку кровь Грайнса?!», Малфой оказался на платформе. Аппарат, не рассчитанный на подобный скачок напряжения, тряхнуло как при землетрясении, заставляя Малфоя распластаться на полу.

Он вцепился зубами в капсулу, из последних сил пытаясь выдернуть ее из ячейки и слышал, как трещит клык. Возможно, и не только он, судя по тому, что с каждой секундой в глазах темнело, несмотря на растущее перед глазами сияние, а легкие не желали пропускать через себя кислород.

Последнее, что Малфой помнил, — ужасающий грохот, взрывную волну и падающие сверху обломки, погребающие под собой светил науки, охранников, дорогостоящую аппаратуру, емкости с кровью магов и большие железные клетки с едва дышащими после экспериментов, но живыми «образцами». Последнее, о чем Малфой успел подумать, — он сделал все, что мог, для спасения этой чертовой планетки с чванливыми, часто неблагодарными магами и зазнавшимися, озлобленными на саму жизнь магглами.

* * *

— Ты слишком озабочен печальным будущим. Могу тебя успокоить: у нас его нет.

— Наверху текут быстрые реки, высятся исполинские горы, а мы, как гондо...

— Скоро ты начнешь декламировать стихи собственного сочинения, и меня, наконец, покинет рассудок.

* * *

— Я этот бункер четыре года искал. — Гарри аккуратно свернул медицинские принадлежности, защелкнул замок рабочего кейса с выгравированным знаком колдомедиков и потянулся размять затекшую спину. — Узнал, когда собирал информацию по созданию хроноворотов, которые раздолбал на пятом курсе. Сириуса вернуть хотел, — пояснил он в ответ на немой вопрос.

Малфой одарил его скептичным взглядом и напомнил:

— Второй закон Шейдмана.

В их распоряжении был прототип управления временем всей Вселенной. Проблема состояла в том, что при якобы имевшем место перемещении живой объект никуда не двигался и оставался в той же точке пространства — менялась лишь окружающая его обстановка.

— Еще одна проблема в том, что здесь нет внешнего источника. Нет подпитки извне, которую мы получаем от линии Световых путей. Одна треть магии, которую ты отдаешь, произнося заклинание, поглощается каменными стенами, и лишь две трети возвращаются к тебе.

Гарри вздохнул, потер лоб и наколдовал воды в вытащенную из шкафа чашку. Потом смочил ткань и провел по лицу Малфоя, отчего тот на мгновение потерял нить размышлений.

— Нарушение циркуляции потока замкнутой системы? — Он ощущал благословенную жидкость на щеках, носу, веках. Желание оказаться в душе зудело в мозге похуже Риктусемпры.

— Нет, просто неверное перераспределение и искусственное блокирование. Или, как ты сказал раньше, — изолятор. Проект забросили через два года после создания верхней лаборатории.

Лампочка снова мигнула, реагируя на изменение магического фона, но и в этот раз сумела выстоять. Возможно, скоро даже мигать не будет, и не придется волноваться об освещении. У них будут проблемы посерьезнее.

— Интересно, рядом с консервными банками где-нибудь есть маггловская открывашка?

 

Гарри нашел его часа через два. Сказал, что искал три дня и надеялся застать хотя бы еще не начавшие разлагаться останки. Точнее, это Малфой активировал артефакт, который мог транслировать короткие голосовые сообщения, иногда под настроение ловил радио и обладал свойством одностороннего портала. Получается, рывок был сделан, точка старта дана, и его выбросило прямиком в будущее. Он исчез из прошлого и вывалился в какой-то подвал из временного туннеля, образованного мощным взрывом… магического адронного коллайдера, как после окрестил его Малфой.

Было сыро и темно, из груди хлестала кровь. Сначала он не видел ничего — боль слепила сотней Круцио и активированных Морсмордре одновременно. Он даже кричать не мог — только стонать сквозь зубы. Зато смог обратиться в человека. Занемевшие ноги подгибались, Малфоя качало, несколько раз он спотыкался, но все же дошел до комнаты с железной кроватью, где его и скрутил эпилептический припадок, с пеной и конвульсиями. Малфой всегда страдал из-за низкого болевого порога.

И это он переместился всего на три дня. Что чувствовал Клемптон, сделавший скачок на семьдесят лет вперед, Малфой даже представить не мог. Зато стало понятно, от чего тот скончался: организм не выдержал двойной перегрузки и еле протянул три года.

Кавелье лишь на последних страницах позволил себе написать, что все приглашенные целители оказались бессильны, но его любовь будет жить вечно, он никому больше не позволит так рисковать собой и приложит все силы, чтобы люди не играли со временем.

* * *

— Поделись со мной наболевшим.

— Я страдаю от недостатка внимания, потому что твоя популярность все эти годы бросала на меня тень.

— А что-нибудь более жизненное, но не упоминая меня?

— Чтобы заставить твоих коллег лечить бывшего Пожирателя, мне надо харкать кровью на пороге их кабинета.

— Вспомни рассказы о лечебной силе слюны. Теперь, за неимением скрытых резервов, мы будем буквально зализывать друг другу раны.

— Я наложил Конфундус на Уизелов на пятом курсе. — Малфой помолчал и добавил: — И зелье с утра подлил. Чтоб наверняка.

— Ты! Никогда не мог честно выиграть.

— Это проигрывать нужно достойно. А выигрывать можно как угодно. ¹

* * *

— Италия, значит... — Теперь Малфой говорил размеренно и тихо, так, как умел только он, когда был в настроении. — В двухстах милях севернее Милана есть деревенька, где живет лучший художник магического мира. Он тратит год на создание волшебного портрета.

Воображение расцвечивало потолок яркими картинками: там бродили маги, сочиняли новые заклинания и вершили судьбы, создавая историю. Под потолком снова мигнула лампочка. Сейчас это казалось больше приветливым, нежели пугающим, — будто она тоже слушала тех, кто был в комнате.

— Но самая главная особенность его таланта в том, — продолжил Малфой, — что он может изображать группу людей и рисовать дистанционно. Например, с колдофото. Помнишь, на вручении тебе ордена меня рядом поставили? Типа как антагониста и чтобы подчеркнуть твое милосердие. — Гарри молча кивнул. — В июне как раз должен быть год, как он рисует.

Талант художника в магическом мире передавался первенцу по крови и родовой магии от отца. Если ребенок не желал принимать дар и идти по уготованной ему судьбой стезе, в его роду больше никогда не рождалось никого, способного создавать волшебные картины. Их ткали вязью заклинаний, укрепляли магически усовершенствованными красками для придания цвета, при этом всегда рисовали с натуры — было обязательным видеть объект, чтобы вкладывать свежеполучаемые мыслеобразы в холст. Одна работа могла занять несколько лет — все зависело от сложности и мастерства. Самым трудным этапом было оживление. Человек, переходящий в мир иной, добровольно оставлял в мире живых не только отпечаток личности, но и частицу души, навсегда привязывая ее к холсту через мастера, который выступал посредником и одновременно проводником, — кистью он очерчивал будущий путь, который душе предстояло пройти. И пролегал он в зазеркалье именно через холст.

Живущего почти на границе с Францией «творца живого», как к нему обращались даже соседи при встрече, Малфою пришлось искать довольно долго. В это время как раз появились первые подозрения, что в близлежащем районе Европы не все так спокойно, как представляется. В то время судьба и свела его с Эдвардом Грайнсом. Они мотались вместе по дипломатическим командировкам, налаживая контакты и стараясь выглядеть любезными соседями, и в одном из разговоров он упомянул про дистанционные картины.

— Но ведь на расстоянии их делать невозможно.

— Нам подвластно само время. Здесь дело…

— В цене?

— В причине.

— И какой та должна быть, чтобы он взялся?

Грайнс неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Говорят, он руководствуется чем-то своим, только ему ведомым.

Обычно портреты были одиночными — слишком много энергии они требовали от мастера. Даже Основатели были изображены по одному. Этот загадочный старик единственный брался за изображение на одном холсте нескольких людей.

Малфой выбрался к нему через месяц, вместе с пачкой колдофото, под завязку наполненным мыслесливом и разрешением на отпуск в нагрудном кармане, к которому был прицеплен одноразовый портключ, выданный в транспортном отделе.

Искать старика пришлось почти неделю, — тому было под семьдесят и скрывающие дом чары у него были под стать возрасту. Если б не опыт работы Малфоя, он бы даже близко не смог подойти к этому дому. А стоило взглянуть на его хозяина, и сразу становилось понятно, почему его звали творцом — такой ауры Малфой не чувствовал никогда.

Они сидели молча довольно долго — слова казались лишними, а старик не горел желанием начинать разговор. Когда за окном начали собираться грозовые тучи, он внезапно повернулся к Малфою:

— Так дорог тебе.

Не спрашивал — утверждал. Потом добавил:

— Аура твоя странная. Связаны вы. Связаны.

После в голове Малфоя еще долго отдавалось отпечатанное где-то на подкорке, прочитанное между слов: «во всех жизнях связаны».

Он молча оставил все, что принес, включая мешочек галеонов, монет в котором было значительно больше, чем казалось на вес, и, кивнув, покинул дом старика. Месяц назад с ястребом прилетела короткая записка, подтверждающая сроки изготовления вплоть до минуты. Ровно год и ни часом позже. Старые люди, как никто, умели ценить время и быть пунктуальными.

— Если мы не сдохнем и не убьем друг друга до того времени, то потом сможем пожить в итальянской деревеньке, — усмехнулся Малфой. Всего какой-то месяц.

Он хотел приурочить подарок к дням рождения обоих. Пусть заранее подарки не дарят, но хотелось где-то посередине — после первого июля. Малфой понятия не имел, как отнесется к этому одариваемый и… стоит ли вообще упоминать об этом или оставить двойной портрет в личное пользование? Несколько часов назад Гарри упомянул, что не чувствовал его в живых. Раньше, время от времени, Малфою не давала покоя подлая мыслишка, что после смерти родных он никому не нужен, но сейчас внутри все будто замерло. Теперь он был спокоен — похоже, Гарри действительно мог ощущать его магическое ядро, даже блокированное внешним щитом. Мага сильнее его еще поискать. А колдомедицина и постоянное взаимодействие с живой материей дали ему силы вытащить Малфоя практически с того света. Конечно, вряд ли так получится еще раз — Гарри не был Дамблдором и уж тем более Мерлином, но еще немного подышать на этом свете хотелось как никогда.

Гарри лежал рядом на скрипучей грязной кровати, осторожно прислонившись лбом к плечу Малфоя. Их вымотало время: оно высосало их силы и настойчиво требовало опуститься во мрак.

Гарри закрыл глаза. Ему снилось, что он плывет в гондоле по венецианскому каналу, а рядом Малфой демонстрирует местным жителям великое искусство выражения снобизма. Потом смотрит на Гарри и заливисто хохочет. Солнечные лучи прямыми линиями рассекают воздух, прорываясь сквозь облака.

 

Секундная стрелка застыла в пространстве и начала обратный отсчет.

 

____________________________________  
¹ Афоризм Вадима Зверева


End file.
